DEVUELVEME MI VIDA CAP1
by Rankita
Summary: ¿POR QUE NO UN HOWxMEN?...Luego de su aventura, ambos se separan para luego encontrarse en una extraña situacion...cambio de planes, cambio de identidades!...DEJEN REVIEWS!1ER CAPI UP!


WWII!!hola de nuevo amigoss!!!-!

Otro fic ¡-.-….debo dejar de cargar responsabilidades sobre mi espalda…XD pero es que quería que ustedes leyeran mis ideas locas!!xD….

Bueno, les cuento que este fic se me ocurrió hace bastante, al preguntarme ¿"por que no un HOWxMEN?? pero no sabia de que lado comenzar…así pues, me anime a hacerlo un primer día de invierno, supuestamente cuando DEBERIA estar estudiando italianoXD(luego les cuento como me fue!¬¬)…

Espero que disfruten de este fic, tanto como los demás que he publicado…solo les pido que me apoyen tanto como lo han hecho con "confusiones y una pizca de amor"..y para los que están esperando actualizaciones de mis otros fics(saluda Keeper!) , les adelanto:

CONFUSIONES Y UNA PIZCA DE AMOR: actualización ..pronto-(tengo la idea en la punta de la lenguaXD)

TRES LOCAS.UN SUEÑO:actualizacion mañana!( quizás…al3-chan! No promete nadaXD)

paso a contarles mi aporte a este infinito mundo Survival:

ADMINISTRADORA DE LA WEB DE PLANET SURVIVAL EN ESPAÑOL( http://usuarios.lycos.es/chechustar)

ADMINISTRADORA DE EL FORO DE PLANET SURVIVAL ( http://planet-survival. DEL FIC "CONFUSIONES Y UNA PIZCA DE AMOR" UN KAOXLUN!-! ( DEL FIC "TRES LOCAS. UN SUEÑO" ( DE ESTE FIC…jeee-

(a todo esto me referia con "responsabilidades sobre mi espalda" jjaa)

ok…doy por terminadas estas n/a…disfruten la historia no se olviden de DEJAR REVIEWSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!

ENJOY!

--------------------------------CAPITULO 1 -------------------------------

La secretaria del congresista de la colonia espacial Roca A2 no paraba de mirar los papeles que yacían en su escritorio, pero por más que intentase darle vueltas al asunto, no lograba encontrar solución alguna a su actual problema.

M: creo que esto es inevitable U-U-largando un suspiro, poniéndose de pie y dejando los papeles sobre en escritorio-definitivamente es inevitable…

Cerró los ojos y caminó de un lado a otro de su oficina, pero comenzó a perder el control de si misma al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se había metido…

-AAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! . - gritó enfadada -MALDICION!!De todas las personas de la colonia entera, él es al que menos desearía ver!!!...por que esto me tiene que pasar a mí!!T-T

En efecto, ya tenia demasiado del niño rico y malcriado con verlo en la televisión, en el teatro y en todos los medios de comunicación…y ahora iba a grabar un disco!!?????!!!!!!

Esto era el colmo!. Menoli estaba segura que Howard no sabia cantar!!! . 

Pero eso no era lo peor, sino que días atrás, la joven había recibido una convocatoria para participar en un "gran evento". Al recibirla, se había puesto sumamente feliz ya que años atrás, había comenzado a dar clases de violín, y esperaba ansiosamente una de esas invitaciones.

Pero al darse cuenta de que el evento no era nada mas ni nada menos que la grabación del disco de Howard,…. no lo podía creer!...

Pues ¿Qué le dirían a una persona con la que hace ya varios años que no se hablan y que a la vez se odian como perro y gato?0-0

Sintió que la sangre le hervía en el momento en el que alguien toco la puerta.

M: Pase !quien quiera que sea!!-dijo la joven, casi gritando a causa de su enfado.

La puerta se abrió e ingreso una de las sirvientas a la habitación:

S: emmm …disculpe señorita pero acaba de llegar una visita y su padre desea que la señorita baje a almorzar.0-0U- dijo tartamudeando, claramente asustada por la manera en que la joven había reaccionado

M: gracias- dijo, cambiando su expresión por una mas calida, al darse cuenta de que había espantado a la sirvienta- en unos momentos bajaré - U

La sirvienta se retiro de la oficina y Menoli comenzó a alistarse para almorzar.

Acto seguido la joven ingreso al comedor y se encontró con su padre sentado a la cabeza de la mesa y al invitado en la silla contigua.

M: buenos días –haciendo una pequeña reverencia

M:_El invitado resulto ser el representante de Howard…rayos!_

PADRE:…y bien Menoli… ¿Estas de acuerdo?

M:0-0 eh?...perdón, ¿podrías repetirlo padre-U?

PADRE:-.- Estaba diciendo que si estabas de acuerdo con que el representante te llevase a su despacho a firmar los contratos necesarios para la grabación

M:..Claro-U!...estará Howard allí 0-0-dijo en voz baja, para si misma.

PADRE: dijiste algo Menoli?

M:0-0!n-n-n-nooooooooooo!-U

--

no había otra alternativa mas que echarlo a la suerte, pues no era capaz de juntar el valor suficiente como para preguntárselo a su representante

REPRESENTATE: ¿te sucede algo?- le dijo desde el asiento del conductor del vehículo

M: û///ù es solo que….-se sonrojo- nada…no me sucede nada!_Maldicion!¿que todo se me nota en la cara??!_

R:mmm…¬¬-guardo silencio, como deduciendo su propia respuesta- ya llegamos!-!

M._mmmm….parece que ha salido bien, después de todo!-!_

Ya había firmado los papeles y aceptado el contrato. Así que decidió volver a su hogar caminando, porque después de todo, no quedaba tan lejos.

Necesitaba refrescar su mente: hoy se había salvad, pero era imposible evitar el hecho de que algún día tendrían que verse cara a cara.

Se sonrojo violentamente al pensar en la escena 0///0…

M: waah!...necesito tranquilizarme.-miro a la vereda de enfrente y se encontró con un bar que primera vista parecía tener un siglo de antigüedad.

M:_que raro…nunca me había dado cuenta de esa tienda_

Pero estaba segura que allí encontraría algo que calmase sus nervios.

M:-¿hola?¿hay alguien aquí??

A:-buenos días, Menoli-dijo una anciana, a lo lejos, vestida con ropa sumamente supo mi nombre???

A:-Me lo contó alguien que ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo

M:-_estará hablando de Howard…no. Eso es imposible, esto es solo producto de mi cansancio_-pensó,alarmada.no sabia que contestarle asi que le parecio que evitar el tema era lo mas logico- cof…cof… disculpe, necesito algun refresco, tiene de uv…

A:-no. No tengo nada de eso, pero tengo un refresco de naranja que resolvera tus problemas con ese joven

M:-Eh?0-0 … per- c-c-como supo eso!!?0//0!

A:-ya te lo he dicho. Él me lo ha contado todo,-dijo la anciana, señalando el recipiente con jugo de naranja-ha estado esperando pacientemente por un largo tiempo…en ocasiones, los objetos eligen a sus dueños por alguna razòn en prticular

M-0-0_que le sucede a esta viejaa?!esta completamente locaa_!!--U pero….mira que cosas esta diciendo señora!jajaa …como un jugo me va a elegir a mi??

A:-si quieres, no me hagas caso. Pero este refresco es la solucion que tanto has buscado

Menoli miro el recipiente: no parecia tener nada extraño en su interior, era simplemente jugo.

Asi pues, estiro su brazo vacilante y tomo el vaso sin decir una sola palabra. Le pago lo correspondiente a la anciana y se retiró con zancadas firmes del lugar

Estaba loca. Esa era la unica explicación que encontraba.

¿Cómo un jugo iba a resolver sus conflictos?!!

Cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, con su mente perdida en algun lugar.Sin darse cuenta, bebió un sorbo del misterioso jugo y al darse cuenta se detubo -0-0-…Espero unos instantes, completamente asustada de lo que podria sucederle

¿una transformación?

¿se convertiria en un animal?

¿le crecerian cinco manos?!!!!

pero…

No pasó nada:

M: -suspiró-U-U _vieja loca. Mira en lo que me haces creer_

Sermoneándose por ser tan idiota como para creer en esas cosas, siguió caminando hasta que sintio una mano que le arrebataba el jugo de entre sus manos. La joven alzó la vista para ver quien había sido, perdio de vista al sujeto debido a la cantidad de gente que se encontraba caminado. Solo llego a escuchar una palabra :

¿?:-Gracias-dijo, mientras alzaba una de sus manos saludaba sin siquiera darse vuelta

M:.0-0…de nada

Muchas cosas habian pasado aquel día. Demasiado misterio para un solo día. Se sintio agotada, asi pues, comenzo a acelerar el paso con destino a su hogar.

Llego mas rapido de lo que había pensado. No tenia hambre, asi que directamete, se fue preparando para irse a dormir. Cuando la noche cayó, los pliegues de sus sabanas la recibieron amablemente, hundiendo se en cada curva de su cuerpo.

Era extraño que estubiese durmiendo a esa hora, ya que usualmente se quedaba media noche organizando papeleos.

Pero ese día era diferente. Sus parpados cayeron rendidos al instante.

La despertó el insoportable sonido de un despertador. Lo apagó y sobandose los ojos, aun con ganas de quedarse a dormir un poco mas; se levanto a gatas de su cama.

Por alguna razón, aquella mañana se sentia diferente.

Se tocó el pelo pero….¿desde cuando lo tenia tan corto?

Miro a su alrededor de lo que, se suponia debia ser su habitación, buscando desesperada un espejo. Divisó uno cerca de un ventanal. Corrio desesperadamente hacia él. Tratando de encontrar una explicación en el mismo.

M: QU-Q-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTOOOOOOO!!????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!0-0!

Su cabello, sus pechos, su rostro y hasta incluso su ropa no eran la misma!!!!!!

M: ¿Cómo ha pasado esto!!!!????????0-0

Acaso se encontraba en el cuerpo de …¿Howard?

…RECUERDA QUE LOS EN OCASIONES, LOS OBJETOS ELIGEN A SU DUEÑO. MARCANDO ASI, SU FUTURO. PUES QUIENES BEBAN DE SU CONTENIDO, ENCONTRARAN LA RESPUESTA A SU PROBLEMA…

-----------3------

FIN DEL CAPITULO NUMERO 1!-

DEJEN REVIEWS!!

NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMAAA!

JA NE!

ATTE: CHECHU!!!!


End file.
